


what matters most

by foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [55]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Fluff, Multi, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: Boyd has been pining over his feelings for Kira and Lydia, and now they're on a road trip to Beacon Hills together.





	what matters most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maliayukimura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/gifts).



> Originally posted [here.](https://veronicabunch.tumblr.com/post/179800505412/since-you-offered-how-about-the-prompt)

**☆ ☾ ☆  
**

 

Boyd exits his well-loved old car, shuts the door, and leans against the side. He watches the house for any signs that Lydia and Kira are ready to go, but sees nothing. He pulls his phone out of his pocket to send Lydia a quick message announcing his arrival. He spies movement out of the corner of his eye and looks up.

Kira waves at him from Lydia’s bedroom window. He nods in acknowledgment and she disappears from sight. Boyd looks down at his phone again, scrolling through some unread notifications. He’s proud of himself for remembering to charge it last night.

He’s surprised to see that he has an unread text from Kira two nights ago. He slides his thumb over the notification and opens it.

 

**KIRA [1:23AM]:** _sooo I’m a little anxious about this road trip to visit BH because I’m pretty sure I have a crush on Lydia and I don’t know what to do about it_

 

He exhales as his shoulders deflate. Kira likes Lydia. He shouldn’t be surprised;  _he_  likes Lydia too. She’s impossible not to like, really. She holds herself with such confidence, her mind is sharp, and she takes no shit from anyone. It’s incredible to see her in action. And it doesn’t hurt that she’s insanely gorgeous.

But this also means that Kira doesn’t like him either. He shoves his phone back into his pocket. Boyd has spent a lot of time with both of them over the last year; they are the only ones who ended up at the same college.

Kira and Lydia live together in a house with four other girls. They generally have a No Boys Allowed rule to cut down on any drama, but no one seems to mind when Boyd stops by for a movie night. He has his own bachelor apartment, but it’s not as homey as the girls’ place. It’s closer to the bars downtown, so usually, the three of them end up crashing at his place.

He used to let them take the bed and he’d crash on the floor, but one night when they were  _really_  drunk, the girls had invited him to sleep with them. His bed is only a double, so it was a little squashy. He’d slept in the middle and wrapped his arms around both of them. And in that drunken moment, Boyd realized that he had started to develop feelings for  _both_  of them.

Boyd rubs the back of his neck. The trip would take two days, but then they’d be back at home with the rest of their friends. Maybe Boyd would confide in Erica about his predicament. He can picture her laughing at first, and then maybe, if he’s lucky, she’d have some actual advice.

He hears Kira and Lydia chatting as they pile out the front door. Boyd straightens. Kira is bundled up and he has no idea why she’s constantly cold. She’s going to end up sweating in the car.

“Boyd!” Kira calls out, waving at him with a bright smile. His lips twitch into a smile. He can’t help it; Kira has the most calming effect on him. She never pressures him to be someone he’s not. She understands him. She’s usually bright and bubbly, but Boyd loves when she gets tired and hungry. She becomes a grumpy little monster and it’s the most endearing thing. He likes taking care of her; getting her some food, pulling her into bed and snuggling with her.

He’s so screwed.

“Alright,” Lydia says, wheeling her suitcase down the path towards them. “I’m pretty sure we have everything.”

“We’re going home for a week,” Boyd says when they cross the street. He pops open the truck. “And your suitcase is  _massive._  Do they even allow those on airplanes?”

“Don’t judge me, Vernon Boyd,” Lydia answers. She pushes her suitcase towards him, and he picks it up. It’s not as heavy as he expected, but it’s definitely not light. “I have no idea what to expect for this week and I like to be prepared. And for the record,  _yes,_  they allow this suitcase on planes. You just have to pay extra.”

“She packed about half her wardrobe,” Kira tells him, happily. She hands him her gym bag and laptop bag. “Honestly, it was incredible how much she fit into that thing. She’s like a packing witch.”

Lydia smiles. “Alright, who’s navigating? Whoever navigates get shotgun.”

Boyd looks between them and Kira raises her hands. “Oh no. No, no, no. You do not want me to navigate. I’ll accidentally navigate us off a cliff. I am not going to navigate us from Seattle to Beacon Hills.”

Boyd and Lydia share a smile, and Lydia says, “Alright, then it’s decided. You get the back seat. Did you pack your pillow?”

“Shit. Keys?” Kira asks, holding out her palm. Lydia passes the house keys to her and Kira rushes back.

Boyd glances at Lydia. She’s wearing a pair of yoga pants that are probably from Lulu Lemon, and tank top straps that peep through under her baggy sweater. Her hair is pulled back in a messy bun. She looks ready for their long journey. He wants to tell her that she looks good. She looks  _really_  good, but he doesn’t know how.

Lydia claps her hands together. “Shall we?”

Boyd walks around to open the door for her. Lydia raises a single eyebrow but doesn’t comment as she climbs into the passenger seat. He shuts the door and feels his heart pounding. Being friends with these two have been one of the best experiences of his life, but it’s starting to feel a little suffocating. Like he keeps getting in deeper and deeper with his feelings.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Kira shouts from the house. She locks the front door and then bounds down the stairs. Boyd opens the back door for her and her eyes sparkle. “Aren’t you the sweetest?”

He gives her a soft smile. “Hey, uh, sorry, I didn’t see your text until just now.”

Kira’s eyes widen with her hand on the top of the door and one leg in the car. “Oh! Uh, don’t sweat it. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Boyd shuts the door after she gets in. He takes a deep breath before climbing into the driver’s side and turning the car on. “You guys ready?”

“Yep!” Kira says from the back. “Although, I demand music rights.”

Lydia picks up Boyd’s long cord and hands it back to her. “Fine. But nothing country. You know it gives me Jackson flashbacks.”

Boyd snorts.

“Are you nervous to see him again?” Kira asks, and Boyd knows she’s trying to sound casual.

He focuses his attention on driving; he doesn’t want to see Kira struggle to seem nonplussed or Lydia to seem anxious about seeing Jackson.

“No,” Lydia answers. She lets out a deep breath. “I’m excited to see him.”

Boyd’s eyes flicker to his rear-view mirror. He sees Kira’s head jerk upright. Her eyes meet his for a split-second.

“You are?” Boyd asks. He wishes he could tell Kira that the news makes him a little panicked too.

“Yeah, it’ll be good. We’ve, uh, we’ve been talking this week.” Lydia doesn’t look at either of them; her gaze is out the window. “He’s dating Danny now, you know. And I’m over him. Completely over him. But it doesn’t mean I want to listen to country music.”

“I don’t even  _have_  country music on my phone,” Kira says, but her voice sounds relieved. “Boyd, you’ll let us know when you want someone else to drive, right?”

“Yeah,” he says, surprised that his voice sounds gruff. “What’s the exit number for the highway?”

“Hmm,” Lydia says. She types on her phone.

They sort out the directions and Kira announces she’s going to take a nap. Lydia smirks. “I called that.”

Boyd glances at her quickly for a small smile. He wishes he could tell her how much he likes the little crinkles around her eyes when she smiles. Instead, he turns his attention back to the road and tries to push the thought away.

This is going to be a long two-day drive.

**☆ ☾ ☆**  

 

“Kira, we’re here,” Lydia says, reaching back to shake Kira awake. Boyd puts the car in park and stretches out his back a little. He’d managed to drive the full nine hours; it should’ve only been eight, but they stopped to have a late lunch at a rest stop with a rundown diner.

“Mmm.”

Lydia sighs. “She’s impossible to wake.”

“Kira, we’re in Weed.”

She giggles and rubs her eyes. “I’m so glad you let me choose the bed and breakfast.”

Boyd and Lydia share a look. Kira yawns and closes her eyes again. This time he says, “Kira, we’re going to get pancakes.”

“Pancakes?” Kira asks, sitting upright now. She groans and rubs her head. “Oh, head rush. I’m awake now. Sorry that I slept for pretty much the whole trip.”

“It’s okay,” Boyd and Lydia say in unison. Lydia adds, “We only talked about you for like, an hour.”

“What?” Kira gasps.

Boyd tries to hide his amusement as he climbs out of the car. He swings the door open for Kira before popping the trunk. He pulls out his small bag and Lydia comes to join him.

“I only need my little bag tonight,” she tells him.

“Thank god, or else I was going to judge you so hard,” Boyd teases.

Kira comes out clutching her pillow. She yawns. “I’m so screwed for getting  _any_  sleep tonight, aren’t I?”

“I don’t know,” Boyd murmurs. He reaches out to brush some of her hair from her face. She has horrid bedhead but he’s not going to tell her that. “You are the sleepiest person I’ve ever known.”

“This is true,” Kira agrees. Boyd lifts out her suitcase and pulls out the handle for her. “Let’s go check in then.”

A few minutes later, Lydia’s at the counter talking to the owner while Boyd wraps an arm around a sleepy Kira. Lydia’s voice rises. “This isn’t what we paid for though!”

“I’m sorry, ma’am, there was an error and the other guests have already checked in and…”

Boyd’s eyebrows come together. He shares a quick look with Kira. Lydia walks towards them a few minutes later. “Well, we’re sharing one bed. They gave the room with two doubles to someone else.”

“I mean, it’s not the first time we’ve done it,” Kira points out.

“I know, but,” Lydia stops talking. She takes a breath to center herself. “You’re right. They said the entrance to the room is up the stairs and to the left.”

Boyd carries Kira’s suitcase up the stairs despite her protests, while Lydia leads them to the room. She opens the door and immediately drops her bag on the chair in the corner.

It takes them a few minutes to settle in. Boyd ends up moving Lydia’s bag to the ground, so he can sit down. His back aches a little, so he tries to stretch it out the best he can.

“Sore?” Lydia asks. He nods. “Hang on. I’ll help.”

A moment later, Lydia has climbed onto the back of the chair, her feet on the cushions beside him. She starts to massage his shoulders and Boyd lets his eyes flutter shut. “That feels  _so_  good.”

“I’ll drive tomorrow,” Lydia offers. “You’ll have to navigate since Kira will probably sleep the rest of the way.”

“Driving makes me sleepy!” Kira protests. She locks the door and takes her bag into the bathroom.

For a moment, the air seems still. Boyd lets himself sink into Lydia’s touch; focusing his attention only on that. Lydia’s voice breaks the silence when she quietly murmurs, “I like touching you like this.”

Boyd isn’t sure what that means, but his eyes open and move towards the bathroom door. He would love to tell Lydia that he likes her touching him like this too, but he doesn’t want to hurt Kira. So he says nothing.

A few minutes later, Kira comes out freshly changed into pyjamas. Her top has sheep all over it and her mismatched bottoms are an ice cream print. Boyd can’t help but smile.

“I feel  _so_  much better,” Kira says. She smiles at them. “Uh, I definitely want in on this. Boyd massage me.”

She settles down on the floor in front of him. He lets his hands dig into her shoulders. Lydia scoffs. “This is unfair. No one’s massaging me.”

“We’ll switch,” Kira answers. “In a few minutes.”

 **☆ ☾ ☆**  

After dinner at a local diner, they make their way back into their room. Lydia had pretended to be embarrassed that they went out with Kira still in her pyjamas, but Boyd’s pretty sure Lydia admires Kira’s confidence.

He goes into the washroom to wash his face, brush his teeth, and change into his pyjamas. He specifically went out and bought a pair of bottoms for sharing the room with Lydia and Kira. In the past, he’s always stripped down to his boxers and neither of them had cared. But they were usually drunk and sleepy.

Boyd debates on whether he should pull on a t-shirt or not, but he didn’t bring one into the bathroom with him. When he steps out into the room, Lydia whistles and Kira looks up from the bed.

“Damn, you look good!” Kira says, beaming.

“Did you buy pyjama bottoms  _specifically_  for this?” Lydia asks, one of her perfect eyebrows up again.

“Uh, no,” Boyd lies.

Lydia laughs. “Oh my god, you did, didn’t you? I know for a  _fact_  that you do not wear pyjamas ever.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Kira says, giggling. “I mean, we’ve slept with you before without pants on.”

“I just…” Boyd sighs and waves a hand in the air. “Whatever. It’s not a big deal.”

“It totally is!” Kira answers. “It’s cute.”

Boyd gives her a soft smile. “So, are we going to all take the bed or should I make do on the floor?”

“Bed,” Lydia says decisively. “It’s not like it’ll be the first time. Besides, I always have  _the_  best sleep with you two. Which is weird, considering that I never sleep well with someone in the bed beside me.”

“We’re usually drunk though,” Kira points out.

“I guess.” Lydia shrugs. “Whatever, I don’t know about you two, but I’m exhausted.”

It takes them a few minutes, but when they’re settled, Boyd is in the middle with his arms around both Lydia and Kira and the lights are out. He stares up at the ceiling and sends a small prayer to the universe that neither of the girls notices his boner.  _That’s_  embarrassing.

Erica will never let him down when he tells her, and Boyd knows he’ll tell her. She’s the only other person he could share this with.

“I’m glad that we moved to Seattle together,” Kira murmurs.

“Me too,” Lydia says. “I always expected I’d end up in New York or something, but… I’m glad I didn’t.”

“And I’m also glad we’re in a town called  _Weed,_ ” Kira adds with a soft giggle. “I think that’s amazing.”

“Why?” Lydia asks. “You don’t even get high!”

Kira sighs. “I know. But I want to try it eventually.”

Lydia adjusts her hand on Boyd’s chest and then Kira shifts hers and…

He’s pretty sure they’re holding hands. On his chest. While they lay tucked into him. Boyd grows tense, because  _oh no, no, no._  This can not be happening to him right now.

“It’s nice,” Lydia murmurs. “Jack and I got high a couple times. Nothing crazy. Just relaxes you and…”

“And what?”

“I don’t know. I liked having sex when we were high. It made my body extra tingly,” Lydia murmurs.

“Oh,” Kira says, and she tries to pull her hand away. But Lydia catches it on Boyd’s chest and intertwines their fingers together.

What would Erica do?

Well, she’d probably propose a threesome.

“So, Vernon,” Lydia murmurs. “Kira and I were talking before this trip…”

“Lydia,  _no,_ ” Kira hisses.

“Kira was anxious about this road trip because she likes you,” Lydia tells him. “Which is honestly hilarious because she slept the entire time. But what I didn’t tell her is that I was looking forward to this trip because I…I also like you.”

Boyd murmurs a silent prayer to the universe.  _What is happening?_  His heart races, and he’s pretty sure Lydia can hear it.

“You do?” Kira asks, jerking away. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I also like  _you,_  Kira,” Lydia says. She sits up, propped by her elbow. “And it’s honestly been very confusing. But I’ve been paying attention the last few weeks and I think Boyd feels the same about both of us.”

“Do you?” Kira asks, looking at him.

“Uh,” Boyd says, before nodding. He adjusts himself, so he’s also sitting up a bit more. “Yeah. I mean, how could I not?”

“So wait,” Kira says, waving her hands around. “Let me get this straight. Lydia, you like Boyd and me. Boyd,  _you_  like Lydia and me. And I like you and you.”

“You like me?” Lydia asks her. Her lips curl into a smile. “I had hoped, but I wasn’t sure.”

“Of course, I do!” Kira lets out a soft laugh. “Well, what do we do?”

Boyd looks at both women before he says something that Erica will be proud of. “We date each other?”

“That was my solution too,” Lydia says, nodding. “What do you say, Kira?”

“Oh my god. Oh my god.  _Oh my god.”_ Kira’s smile is undeniable. Boyd feels himself smile in response, and he glances to see that Lydia seems happy too. “Yes. Yes, like,  _so much yes._  I’ve been in a bisexual crisis because I like you both and now it’s just! Ahhhhhh!”

“Come here,” Lydia says. And then they’re kissing.

Boyd swallows. This is probably every straight guy’s fantasy, but it’s definitely been his queer fantasy. Being with both of them. Not having to choose one over the other. Loving them both. Being loved by both.

When Lydia leans forward to kiss him, he feels all the tension in his body evaporate.  _Finally._  He’s finally kissing her. He brings up a hand to wrap around her neck and hold her there for a moment longer.

She pulls back and Kira murmurs, “My turn.”

Boyd smiles into his kiss with Kira. It’s soft and sweet just like her. He feels Lydia’s fingernails run along his chest and a moan ripples through him. Kira sighs lightly when they pull apart.

“We’re doing this, huh?” Kira asks.

“I hope so,” Boyd whispers.

“This is going to be  _fun.”_ Lydia glances between them. “Is it too soon to take Boyd’s pants off or… should we figure things out first? Talking things through is always good. And–”

“I vote pants off,” Kira says, her eyes flickering towards Boyd.

Boyd laughs. “Okay, but if my pants are coming off, then you’re getting naked too.”

“Does this mean you don’t have boxers on underneath?” Kira asks, the curiosity in her voice almost kills him.

Boyd’s breath catches when he sees Lydia pull her shirt over her head. “I’m game.”

“Same,” Kira says.

Boyd pulls them both close to him, sharing kisses, and pressing his lips to Kira’s collarbone.

He hadn’t expected this. Couldn’t have seen it coming in a million years. But it’s all he’s ever wanted. Boyd whispers, “I love you both.”

And hearing the words echoed back is the only thing in the world that matters.

 **☆ ☾ ☆**  

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm back. I don't know anymore.


End file.
